Will You Marry Me?
by Seth622
Summary: Natsu wanted to propose to Lucy but she thinks that he was keeping a secret from her. Right after the break up, Mirajane explains to Lucy that he was going to ask her to marry him which is why he kept it a secret. Can Lucy make things right or will her relationship with Natsu be destroyed forever? Read & Review! I do not own any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does!


**Lucy's P.O.V. **

'I am such an idiot'. I thought to myself. I was running like crazy looking for Natsu. Why? Because I broke up with him thinking that he was keeping a secret from me when he was trying to propose to me. I thought that he was hiding something from me and questioned his trust in me. After yelling out that he wanted to propose to me he runs out the guild, leaving me to ponder at what he had said.

_Flashback_

_"__WHAT?!" I asked._

_"__He was trying to propose to you." said Mirajane putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her with my eyes wide in shock._

_"__He was?!"_

_"__Yes. He asked everyone in the guild to help him prepare a special surprise for you at the Sola Tree. He was about to take you but then you decided to break up with him when you thought that he was hiding something from you and thought that he didn't trust you…"_

_I started tearing up. I can't believe I did something so terrible to Natsu like that. I'm the worst girl- ex-girlfriend ever. Before I knew it my tears were falling faster. I lost my cool and created a drama. I made him run away after telling him that I wanted to break up. I cried with my hands to my face, covering my face in shame._

_"__Are you just going to give up and cry or are you going to set things right with Natsu?" Levy asked me while removing my hands and wiping my tears._

_"__No! I going to find him and tell Natsu how sorry I am!"_

_"__Go for it Lucy!" With that I got up and out the guild to find Natsu._

_End of Flashback_

'I have to find Natsu and set things right!'

I ran as fast as I could to the Sola Tree where I think he might be.

'Natsu, I'm sorry…' I finally made it to the Sola Tree and as I thought, Natsu was there. But I saw that he had the most saddest look and that he was crying.

"Natsu…" I whispered.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was looking at the Sola Tree and its surroundings. Firework machines were set up, the Sola Tree had been decorated with lanterns hanging from the branch, and all that was left was to bring Lucy here and propose to her. But now that we are no longer a couple, this was all for nothing. I started tearing up. This was the day that I would ask Lucy to marry me, but now she hates me just because I was keeping this special surprise a secret from her.

"Was I wrong to try and make this a surprise?!" I yelled out questionably.

"Why? Why? Why?! Why did it turn out like this?! Why?!" I yelled out while kneeling down to the ground. I punched the ground out of anger. Just as I was about to get up, I saw Lucy walking towards me.

"What the hell do you want?! You already hurt me so what more do you want?! Huh?!" I yelled out questionably.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked towards him slowly, but he backed away as I was closing in. I knew that he was more hurt than upset, so I run towards him and enveloped him in a tight embrace. He tried escaping but I wouldn't let go and decided to speak.

"Natsu, I am so very sorry for the way I acted earlier…"

"I don't believe you." He bluntly said.

"Please Natsu! I truly am sorry about what I said at the guild."

"No you are not. You didn't look like you regretted what you said back at the guild when I shouted out that I wanted to marry you and that's why I didn't want to say anything. So how can I believe you after you broke my heart by breaking up with me?" His question hurt, but I deserved the pain.

"Natsu, please. I lost my temper. I admit it! I'm sorry to have put us both through this. It's not only embarrassing but also hurtful. I truly regret everything I said and did. I lost control over what I was saying. I just thought that you were keeping a secret from me and that you didn't trust me…"

"And for that reason you wanted to break up with me?! Aren't all proposals supposed to be a surprise?! I can't just tell you that I'm proposing to you just like that! That's why I kept it a secret! But now the surprise I had for you was for nothing! I wanted to propose to you in the most romantic way possible which is why I didn't tell you! Then you went and broke up with me saying that I don't trust you! Of course I trust you and I'm willing to tell you anything but after what happened I don't know anymore..." As soon as he finished my heart shattered a bit knowing that I caused all this.

"Natsu, I had no idea that you wanted to propose to me. Mirajane and the others explained everything to me. Please forgive me for the things I said, for the things I believed and ended up doing. I'm really sorry for ruining the surprise you had for me. Give me a chance to make it up to you. Please! I'll do anything to make things right again! I know that you're angry at me, but believe me when I say that I'm more angry at myself than you are. I've disappointed you and myself. Tell me what I have to do to erase this incident from our life together. My love for you is and will always stay unconditional. I am really, genuinely sorry about what happened and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Natsu, please! I truly regret saying that I wanted to break up with you. I still love you!" I apologized with tears streaming down my face.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my ears. Lucy actually apologized to me. At first I didn't believe her but Lucy spoke with words filled with sincerity and regret that I was touched. By the time she was finished I knew in my heart that she wasn't lying and she was telling the truth. Lucy truly regrets everything that she said and did. I manage to free my arms from her tight grip and cupped her cheeks gently.

"I believe you, Lucy." I said smiling down at her.

"Thank (sniffle) you, Natsu."

"Just promise me that you won't jump to conclusions again like that."

"I won't. I promise." She says to me while smiling her beautiful smile. I lean in to kiss her and brought her closer to me by wrapping my arms around her fragile waist. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. After what seemed like forever we broke for air.

"Lucy, if you really want to make it up to me, then you gotta answer one question."

"What's that?"

I smiled and saw that Mirajane and the others were setting off the fireworks. They flew into the sky and as it exploded, the words "Will you marry me Lucy?" appeared. Lucy saw the words and teared up out of happiness. That's when I got down on one knee and showed Lucy a small red heart-shaped box with a diamond ring inside.

"Yes. Yes I will!" I put the ring on her finger and we hugged each other.

"Natsu, I'm sorry that about what happened. I promise you that I won't ever do that again."

"It's okay Lucy, I forgive you." We looked into each other eyes with smiles on our faces, and tears of joy.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."

The two of us leaned in for a passionate kiss. The guild members who I knew were watching us cheered for us.

'I guess today turned out the way I hoped after all. I thought in my mind while still kissing the love of my life. Lucy Heartfilia. Or rather, Lucy Dragneel.

* * *

5 years later

"Wow mama. So you being mean to daddy was what it took to have him ask you to marry him?" A little girl asked.

"No! It was a misunderstanding! Look, the moral of this story is that you should believe in your special someone. In my case, I have to trust your dad more when I think he's hiding something." Lucy told her daughter Nashi.

"So pretty much I don't grow up to be just like you."

"NO! That's not what I meant!"

"Hahahaha! What your mother means is that you have to trust people more." A pink haired man came in laughing at what he heard.

"Daddy's back!" Nashi yelled out as she ran into Natsu's open arms.

"Welcome back!" Lucy said as she got a kiss from her husband.

"Well I hope you never forget this story Lucy."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want Nashi to have the same trust issues and make the same mistake you did."

"Oh knock it off! I said I was sorry didn't I-" Lucy was interrupted when Natsu kissed her again.

"I know Lucy." He said as he hugged his wife and daughter.


End file.
